How I Met Your Mother
by AirI'am
Summary: Kougyoku tenía una vida ateniéndose a las peculiaridades y estilo de vida impuesto por su familia, pero todo cambió cuando olvidó su celular y su inexistente vida privada quedó expuesta. "¡Esto es serio, Alibaba-chan! ¡Mis hermanos creen que estoy saliendo contigo!" ¿Ahora cómo enfrentaría el acoso de sus hermanos hacia su mejor amigo? Por ellos es que no tenía vida social. AU.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Kougyoku tenía una vida ateniéndose a las peculiaridades y estilo de vida impuesto por su familia, pero todo cambió cuando olvidó su celular y su inexistente vida privada quedó expuesta. "¡Esto es serio, Alibaba-chan! ¡Mis hermanos creen que estoy saliendo contigo!"

* * *

 ** _Dos hermanos y medio_**

* * *

Kougyoku deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera un desastre natural.

Bueno, no esperaba _específicamente_ un desastre natural. Se conformaba con un incendio, la abrupta intromisión de una banda de ladrones, que las palomas de Koumei escaparan de sus jaulas y arremetieran furiosas por toda la casa o sencillamente _cualquier cosa_ lo suficientemente grave —o absurda— para interrumpir la vergüenza que estaba atravesando en ese instante.

Para entender su situación, antes ha de haber una explicación general:

El mayor de todos sus medios hermanos, Kouen, desde hace un buen tiempo atrás estaba buscándole un esposo. Kougyoku no sabía exactamente por qué estaba empeñado en buscarle un marido, pero sí sabía que no era la primera en pasar por ese andén; el mayor hizo lo mismo con Kourin y las otras cinco muchachas con las que compartía parte de su sangre.

Lo curioso es que encontrar un esposo para Kougyoku resultaba particularmente difícil. Si no era Kouen el que desaprobaba a los prospectos, era Koumei; si no era Koumei, era Kouha. Y si milagrosamente los tres estaban de acuerdo, Hakuryuu inmediatamente metía su cuchara en la diatriba —en nombre de ella— para salvarla de un marido potencialmente atroz.

Y no exageraba ni un ápice al decir aquello, sus hermanos tenían un pésimo gusto.

El único leve interés respecto al sexo opuesto que los dos mayores habían manifestado en toda su vida era su prima Hakuei, presumiblemente porque ahora que eran hermanastros estaban atrapados en una situación incómoda que cambió toda la interacción que tuvieron en la infancia. Ello no los eximía de ser un par de hombres no aptos para ejercer de casamenteros, pues únicamente tenían en mente los patrimonios del tipo beneficiario que pudieran obtener de sus futuros cuñados; evaluaban a los hombres por lo que tenían y no por quiénes eran, así que en realidad no sabían si Kougyoku sería feliz con la persona que ellos escogieran. Pero todo apuntaba a que ingenuamente pensaban que mientras pudieran asegurarle una posición económica estable hasta el final de los días, su hermana sería feliz.

Kouha poseía más sentido común, pero no por ello era menos egoísta. Él era un ser que predicaba un torcido sentido de la equidad, razón por la que seducía indiscriminadamente a cualquier tipo de mujer. Fuera hermosa, poco agraciada o parapléjica, a él le importaba un reverendo bledo. Sin embargo, si alguien no le agradaba no se estaba con miramientos para decirlo. Y esa era la parte difícil, porque solía decidir en un tris si alguien era de su agrado o le caía de las patadas.

Hakuryuu solamente quería que su prima fuera feliz, por eso abogaba por ella cuando los otros abordaban el asunto. A veces era difícil hacerse escuchar —Kouen era terco—, pero al menos sus primos tenían en consideración sus palabras. Después de todo, él era el único dentro de la familia que Kougyoku podía considerar un amigo, o lo más cercano a uno. Si existía alguien idóneo para poder enterarse de los deseos que la muchacha no se atrevía a expresar, era él.

O eso es lo que creyeron.

Y aquí es donde se retuerce la cosa para dar el giro del que deriva la situación actual de la peli-magenta: Hakuryuu realmente no era su confidente máximo.

Le tenía aprecio y cariño suficiente para contarle sus cosas, además de ponerle un mote afectivo que no se atrevería a usar con ninguno de sus otros familiares. Eso es verdad. Pero ella no era tonta, sabía que en secreto sus hermanos presionaban a su primo para hacerle cometer indiscreción en menor grado, y que él se dejaba solamente porque pensaba que la ayudaría si conseguía plantear bien el caso ante los otros. Por eso, Kougyoku no se abría completamente a él.

Y precisamente esa era la razón para que Hakuryuu desconociera el vínculo secreto de ella con otra persona, oficialmente primer amigo, si no es que BFF, que su prima obtenía por su cuenta. Quien irónicamente resultaba ser parte del propio círculo del muchacho: Alibaba Saluja.

Kougyoku lo había escondido bien, protegiendo recelosa su amistad con Alibaba de una manera que podría rayar en la paranoia para cualquiera que no supiera el desmadre que eran los Ren en realidad. ¿Cómo fue que se descubrió todo? Fue por un despiste en el que ella dejó su teléfono en la cocina para ir a darse una ducha, momento en el que su amigo rubio llamó para confirmar el día en el que se iban a juntar para estudiar para el examen Cálculo del profesor Ugo.

Por obra del destino uno de sus hermanos atendió la llamada.

¿El remate de la historia? Quien descolgó el celular fue el mismísimo Kouen.

Así que cuando ella terminó de asearse, se encontró a la triada del mal esperándola en su habitación (Hakuryuu tenía que impartir una clase de cocina, así que no estaba en casa).

En honor a la verdad, el único monumentalmente serio era el mayor; Koumei estaba a nada de dormirse por haberse desvelado la noche anterior jugando Dota 2 y Kouha estaba más interesado en hurgar sus cajones, probablemente porque Judal —un amigo de la familia— le había dicho a principios de esa semana que encontró lencería de Victoria's Secret en su habitación. Lo cual por cierto era una completa mentira, ya que de haber pasado la tarjeta en alguna tienda de aquellas el hermano criador de palomas —que también era contador— habría hecho correr el chisme y ella enfrentado una situación más embarazosa que ser confrontada por los tres mientras vestía solamente una toalla de algodón.

Las preguntas volaron: «¿Quién es?», «¿Dónde lo conociste?», «¿Hace cuánto salen?»

Con esa última pregunta, Kougyoku supo que estaba tremendamente jodida.

Sus hermanos pensaban que ella estaba _saliendo_ con Alibaba. Nada más la implicación de eso indicaba el grado de descontrol en la telenovela mental que se habían montado sobre su casi inexistente vida privada. Algo que no era totalmente increíble para quienes estuvieran al tanto de que, desde que eran pequeños, Kouen había engendrado una vena exageradamente dramática gracias a los años de convivencia con su difunto primo Hakuren.

Conociendo a su hermano, seguro ya había mandado a indagar hasta el plan dental del chico.

Y no se equivocó. Kouen mandó a investigar de cabo a rabo a Alibaba, inclusive contactó a un detective privado para que lo siguiera durante dos meses completos. Por supuesto, el rubio lo sabía ya que ella se las arregló para ponerlo en aviso —y disculparse de paso— mediante un e-mail.

Kougyoku tenía la esperanza de que, una vez su hermano mayor tuviera en su poder toda la información del muchacho, lo dejaría en paz. Aguardaba que lo descartara rápido y volviera a ser el de siempre, empeñado en buscarle una pareja que no deseaba al querer experimentar el amor por su cuenta.

Pero ella sabía que no sería así. No solamente porque, al descubrir el otro vínculo con su familia, obligarían a Hakuryuu a hablarles del chico y se expondría la particular amistad-admiración-envidia que le profesaba al rubio; también porque Alibaba tenía algo raro que atraía a las personas, sobre todo a la gente extremadamente curiosa como Kouen.

Tres meses después, la sentencia llegaría acabando la hora de cenar:

— _Tráelo a casa el viernes_ —rotundo y sin dar espacio a que le plantearan una negativa, su hermano mayor dejó caer el peso del mundo en sus hombros y se levantó de la mesa.

Kougyoku no pudo dormir esa noche, ni la siguiente y la que siguió. Tras la tercera noche de insomnio se veía como un zombie. Por eso cuando llegó el jueves, el día en el que Alibaba y ella se reunirían para estudiar juntos (esta vez para una prueba de Quimica), se miraba tan terrible que no pudo ocultarlo ni con seis capas de maquillaje.

—Kougyoku, ¿qué te sucede? —finalmente el que más estaba metido en el predicamento debió tomar cartas en el asunto. Para variar, a Alibaba le importaban más sus amigos que una prueba—. ¡Se nota que no has pegado ojos correctamente en días!

—A-Alibaba-chan —balbuceó ella, su voz oyéndose como el lamento de un alma en pena—. ¡Lo siento! —lloró—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

—¡¿Wah?! ¡O-oye, no llores! —intentó consolarla, pero no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Debía abrazarla? ¿Darle palmaditas en la espalda? ¿Ofrecerle un pañuelo? ¡¿Por qué diablos no existía un manual de pánico para lidiar con sacos de estrógeno hipersensibles?!

Al notar su empanada mental, la muchacha finalmente entendió que había puesto al rubio en un predicamento antes de siquiera aventarle la bomba. Se sintió culpable.

—Lo lamento —volvió a disculparse, intentando desesperadamente borrar los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos—. Es que… —dudó.

—¿Qué? —Alibaba ya tenía los nervios crispados—. ¡Por dios, Kougyoku, dime qué te tiene tan mal! Me preocupas.

—¡Mis hermanos quieren hablar contigo!

El joven parpadeó.

—¿Eso es todo?

Kougyoku le mandó una mirada aprensiva.

—¡Nada de "Eso es todo"! —respingó—. ¡Esto es serio, Alibaba-chan! ¡Mis hermanos creen que estoy saliendo contigo!

—Oh —fue la contestación ocurrente que se le ocurrió al blondo—. ¡OH! —profirió segundos después, finalmente cayendo en cuenta de lo grave del asunto.

Kougyoku ya le había contado algunas cosas respecto a sus hermanos. Ella los admiraba y respetaba mucho, pero también les temía; por esto último es que la chica no hacía nada aunque creía que se metían demasiado en su vida.

—Eso explica por qué Hakuryuu me estuvo mirando de manera tan contrariada desde el martes —murmuró—. Pero, ¿por qué creen que estamos saliendo? Espera… fue por esa llamada, ¿verdad?

—Duh.

—¿Supongo entonces que es demasiado tarde para comprar un boleto a Estados Unidos, establecerme en Nuevo México, dejarme crecer la barba, cambiarme el nombre a Harun y volverme parte de la industria bananera?

—¿De verdad harías todo eso para evitar a mis hermanos?

—No, pero conociéndote ya estabas pensando en cómo demonios mandarme como indocumentado a Bangkok —declaró el muchacho tranquilamente—. Vamos, Gyoku, no hay que dejarse llevar por el pánico. Tus hermanos son un tanto… extremistas, pero lo hacen porque te aman y quieren lo mejor para ti. Además, es normal que en una casa donde predomina la testosterona exista éste patrón de comportamiento _homosapien._ Solamente hay que demostrarles que no tengo intenciones dobles contigo y nos dejarán en paz.

Ella lo observó como si fuera un idiota, que no lo era. Alibaba era un chico muy listo... pero en ocasiones se portaba estúpidamente inocente.

—Tú no los conoces, ¡ellos simplemente no escucharán nada de lo que les diga! —intentó explicarle—. ¿Recuerdas que mandaron a un _bendito_ detective a investigarte? Mis hermanos no saben lo que es pasarse de la raya, Alibaba-chan.

Y era verdad, no lo sabían.

Uno de los mayores contras al nacer en el seno de una familia adinerada es que, por lo general, se es completamente falto de sentido común. La madre de Kougyoku era una prostituta y gracias a eso es que pudo experimentar la vida poco glamurosa durante los primeros años de su vida; en cambio, sus hermanos mayores fueron criados con comodidades y sirvientes. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a salirse con la suya dentro del marco legal gracias al poder del dinero.

Lo que habían hecho hasta ahora con el pobre Alibaba era apenas la punta del Iceberg.

Si Kouen lo odiaba —cosa no muy difícil porque para colmo era el ahijado de alguien con el que no se llevaba bien—, podía hacer la vida de su preciado amigo miserable. Era así de irracional. Y los otros no le llevarían la contraria.

Aunque lo que más la tenía aterrada era lo que podría pasar si Alibaba Saluja le caía bien.

Ren Kouen era una persona que terminaba lastimando tanto a los que eran sus enemigos como sus aliados, pero sobre todo a estos últimos.

No quería comprometer al joven a ninguno de esos destinos, ¡se supone que jamás debieron enterarse de que estaban relacionados! Por eso Kougyoku siempre tuvo miedo de hacer amigos.

Pero no pudo decir ninguna de esas cosas cuando Alibaba la miró con esos ojos honestos y una sonrisa, mientras decía:

—Todo saldrá bien.

Y por eso en la actualidad se hallaba sentada junto a él en la sala del hogar Ren, enfrentando a los tres verdugos.

La tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Apenas sonó el timbre, Kouha corrió como el correcaminos y lo hizo pasar; posteriormente Koumei se mostró _demasiado atento_ para su somnolienta persona, ofreciéndole un poco de té mientras lo sentaba en la sala. Kougyoku apenas se las arregló para pasar a Kouen escaleras abajo y llegar al chico, evitando así una escena sacada de El Padrino.

Entonces se cerró la puerta de la sala, y ambos jóvenes empezaron a sudar como si estuvieran en plenas vacaciones de verano.

Grave error, la triada roja no tuvo piedad:

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana, mocoso? —naturalmente, la cabecilla de todo era el mayor. Intimidante, regio y sobre todo, a la espera de una equivocación. Kouen lucía como una bestia en plena cacería.

Alibaba no dejó que olieran su miedo. Arremetió insolente, atrevido y expresivo, exactamente las cualidades que Kougyoku notó en él cuando se conocieron. No dudó en enfrentar la mirada de su hermano.

—Nosotros somos…

Pero si de atrevimientos hablamos, Sexo Dudoso siempre llevaba la batuta.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes del sexo?

¡Estúpido y ninfomano Kouha! ¿Por qué tenía que abordar un tema tan escandaloso? Y para colmo, uno en el que el rubio no tenía oportunidad de defender su dignidad.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada incrédula, a la par que lucía mejillas anormalmente arreboladas.

—¿P-perdón?

Su hermano sonrió socarrón.

—Se-xo —deletreó la palabra, indiscutiblemente sintiendo placer a medida que la cara de Alibaba se tornaba de un rojo más profundo—. ¿Sabes lo que es, no?

 _«Una pregunta trampa»,_ pensamiento que su acompañante compartió. Sin embargo, el adolescente de ojos dorados estaba demasiado nervioso para poder responder con ingenio y esquivar la mina.

—S-sí. Pero…

—¿Has comprado condones alguna vez? —inesperadamente, Koumei interrumpió. Resultaba gracioso y a la vez intrigante el cómo podía estar atento a su tablet, evidentemente jugando Fruits Ninja, y a su vez seguir la conversación.

—¡¿Wah?!

Lastimosamente, Alibaba cometió un error y eso dio pie para que sus hermanos lo destruyeran por completo.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes a futuro?

—Yo voy a estudiar...

—¿A qué Universidad piensas postular?

—A la...

—¿A cuál fraternidad te piensas unir?

—¡Seven…!

—¿Zucaritas o Trix?

— _¿Qué?_

—No seas idiota, Kouha —dijo Koumei en tono aburrido—. Eran los Frootloops.

—Oh, cierto —parpadeó—. Gracias, Mei.

—Kougyoku, no logro entender que has visto en éste sujeto —declaró Kouen luego de que Alibaba se quedara completamente en blanco, viéndolos como si fueran una bola de subnormales. Que lo eran, para qué mentir.

La muchacha simplemente enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y se arrepintió de haber salido de las calles con todo su corazón.

Quizá, de jamás haber sido encontrada por su padre, ella habría terminado en el mismo orfanato destartalado y de mala muerte que Morgiana, esa chica becada que le movía el piso a su primo al punto de hacerlo parecer una quinceañera; habrían crecido juntas o separadas, lo cierto es que a fin de cuentas aplicarían para la misma escuela y coincidido en su grupo de amigos. Entonces ella tendría un pasado miserable pero una vida normal, y definitivamente no estaría pasando semejante humillación.

—¡A ver, a ver, a ver! ―estalló el acosado―. ¡Un momento, tiempo fuera! ¡Desde que llegué solamente han estado poniendo palabras en mi boca, ni siquiera me han dejado contestar!

—Vacilas demasiado, no es nuestra culpa ―replicó Kouha.

—Y tú tienes el cabello rosa, pero eso tampoco es mi culpa.

Koumei se cubrió el rostro con su abanico, evitando así que se viera cómo contenía una carcajada.

―¡Es _fucsia,_ inculto! ―naturalmente, Sexo Dudoso se sintió levemente insultado porque no acertaran en algo tan superficial como el color de su pelo―. No rosado. El rosado es para niñas vulgares y prostitutas.

Kougyoku estuvo a punto de decirle que su cuarto era rosado prostituta, pero como buena niña se mordió la lengua y se tragó la rabia.

—Eres bastante insolente, muchacho.

A pesar de decir eso, la sonrisa de Kouen demostraba que encontraba el despliegue de descaro interesante.

La alerta de violación al orden natural de las cosas resonó fuerte y clara en la cabeza de Kougyoku; tenía la forma de un cuervo en bata sentado a la luz de la chimenea, bebiendo jugo de uva de un imaginario Santo Grial. Algo tan disparatado como el mero hecho de que su hermano sonriera.

Por su parte, Alibaba tomó la reacción de manera positiva. Él era así de optimista. No le importaba ser burlado ―aunque burlar era mucho más divertido― con tal de conseguir suficiente misericordia para que lo dejaran hablar, o que al menos le otorgaran unos míseros segundos para decir lo que quería decir desde el instante que llegó.

—Moriré por mi bocota algún día, lo presiento ―suspiró―. Pero es gracias a ella que estoy aquí de pie frente a ustedes. Hoy solamente vine a decirles una cosa.

La ceja del mayor se arqueó. Su interés era relativo al número de esmaltes en la mesa, de los cuales Kouha todavía no escogía ninguno para sus uñas.

—¿Y esa sería? ―preguntó.

—Que yo no estoy saliendo con su hermana, solamente somos amigos ―¡Ya está, lo dijo!―. ¿Ahora podrían dejarla en santísima paz? Kougyoku está tan estresada por todo esto que bajó una talla, lleva tres días sin dormir y si sigue con la falta de apetito que tiene acabará por darse un palmazo contra el suelo de aquí a mañana.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

—¿Cómo es que _ustedes_ no lo saben? ¿Acaso no viven en la misma casa?

Sus hermanos no respondieron, lo que significaba una y sólo una cosa: Alibaba los había jodido.

Cualquiera diría que ese era el momento ideal para que empezara a sonar música y le pusieran lentes del sol al adolescente. Pero en la cabeza de Kougyoku solamente se escuchaba una canción fúnebre.

La mirada de Kouen cambió y eso significaba una y sólo una cosa: _Alibaba los había jodido._ Y no se refería a sus hermanos.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Un billón de años (nah, solo uno y medio) sin subir nada a éste fandom. Normal, tiendo a volver cuando me pongo al día con Magi o tengo la droga a tope. Ya se acostumbrarán. El caso es que siempre vuelvo, para bien o para mal.**

 **En fin, vengo con un fic Alikou (o Aligyoku, como prefieran) en ésta ocasión. Finalmente decidí que estos dos me pegaban más juntos que el Alimor (algo que se veía venir considerando que mis fics de Magi casi siempre tienen que ver con estos dos) y por culpa de ciertos capítulos del manga… y memes en tumblr, heme aquí.**

 **El fic en sí irá de toda una fumadera sobre Alibaba mezclándose con la familia Ren (no por voluntad la mayoría de las veces) en plan forcejo fumado que ya estamos acostumbrados a ver en el manga. So, prepárense psicológicamente para ver a los bros stalkeando a Alibaba, arrastrándolo en paseos familiares, incluso pendejadas estilo trucar la solicitud de trabajo de Alibaba para que termine como pasante de Kouen. Obviamente, Hakuryuu, Hakuei y Kougyoku estarán en el meollo del desmadre por ser de la familia y la principal afectada, respectivamente. También habrá menor intervención de Aladdín y Mor en ciertas ocasiones, dependiendo de cómo esté la musa.**

 **En fin, en reviews pueden contribuir al proceso creativo de la historia al dejar sugerencias sobre ocurrencias futuras o simplemente darme su opinión de lo visto aquí. Acepto momentáneamente propuestas de parejas secundarias (no digo que a huevo pondré las parejas que me digan, ya que tengo unas poquitas definidas para la historia, pero mínimo puedo dedicarles una insinuación o cameo en un chiste).**

 **Dicho todo, nos vemos.**


End file.
